Window-based graphical user interfaces generally include a window manager that controls the placement and appearance of interface windows for applications within a windowing system. In some cases, the window manager allows interface windows to be opened, closed, minimized, maximized, moved, and resized. In addition, the window manager often provides interface window decorators, such as a title bar or tab and/or a toolbar.